In order to obtain maximum effect from the gases exiting from a nozzle on the attitude of the vehicle it is desirable to have an interaction between the supersonic approximately 2600.degree.F gas generator combustion products flow from the nozzle with the vehicle aerodynamic freestream. In order to accomplish this function the nozzle throat and exit cone must be in the form of a slot with a high aspect ratio, length to width ratio. Also the nozzle must exit through and be flush with the vehicle skin and the nozzle centerline must be canted forward into the airstream.
In accordance with the need, it is an object of this invention to provide a nozzle that can perform the above functions.